Spring in Autumn
by DnKS-giRLs
Summary: A Gino-Rolo crack fic. When Gino Weinberg saw Rolo Lamperouge standing before him, he knew with perfect certainty that he was falling in love and the cold autumn suddenly turned into spring.


*******

**Title**: Spring in Autumn

**Author**: DnKS – giRLs

**Rating**: PG

**Pairing**: Gino-Rolo

**Disclaimers**: Definitely and positively not ours

**Warning**: Stupid crack, very much so, and beware of Gino being a love struck idiot

**Note**: Previously posted on slashy-lady(dot)livejournal(dot)com so sorry if you read this twice.

*******

Gino Weinberg swept his gaze across the high vaulted corridor with a satisfied smile placed firmly upon his lips. Like what he had predicted, Ashford Academy was magnificent. It was only his first day attending the school and already he felt really excited. The architecture was splendid. The students were charming. The classes were boring, true, but at least attending those classes was a better option than doing battle reports.

He terribly, awfully, detested paperwork. More than once, he thought of volunteering to a suicide mission with the thought that he would not be required to do the battle report afterward. Sadly, such chance never came. Yet he saw another (more delightful) option when he and Anya came to Ashford Academy for Suzaku's welcome party.

If Suzaku could attend classes, why he could not?

So, Gino Weinberg had persuaded the higher officials to let him study in Ashford. It was not an easy task, but he managed to accomplish it with the combination of gentle imploring, constant banging on said officer's door, incessant recital of equality of human rights, and a downright threat with the aid of Tristan's heavy artillery. After he got the approval, Gino then managed to coax Anya into accompanying him. It was also not an easy task, but a full English breakfast, a cute little Siberian puppy, a new memory card for her phone, and some photographs of him and Suzaku in compromising positions made Anya finally submit to his request.

Humming softly, his feet brought him to the Student Council room. That nice lady, what was her name again… ah, Milly Ashford, had told him that she would be more than glad to accept him into the Student Council. Of course he would not miss such good chance. Being in the Student Council would only increase his popularity and surely it was not a bad thing to be popular.

Right?

With that thought in his mind, Gino reached the closed double doors of the Student Council room. His hand moved to the doorknob, but before he even could touch it, the door was already being opened from the inside.

He blinked as his eyes took the view of the person who had just opened the door. Soft brown locks, clear violet eyes, innocent smile, a soft voice that spoke gently.

"Excuse me…"

Gino always prided himself as someone with a quick wit (though many might want to argue with him for that). But when he saw that personification of beauty standing there, he felt his mind leaving him. He could feel the sudden thump of his heart. He could feel the rising shiver on his spine. He could feel the sweet shudder in his stomach. And summing up all those things, he knew something was surely happening with perfect certainty.

He was falling in love.

Not missing his chance, Gino seized the boy's hands and held it within his very own hands. He did not care that they were still standing in the doorway and that many people, those inside the Student Council room and those on the corridor outside said room, could see them. Love was an important matter and he would be damned if he let it pass just like that.

"What is your name?" he asked with his most seductive voice.

The boy blinked. "Rolo Lamperouge. Would you please…"

"Such beautiful, _beautiful_, name for such a beautiful person like you," he whispered. "I can see spring in your eyes and praise be to God who is the creator of beauty for He has created you."

The boy, Rolo, blinked, "It's autumn now."

"Ah, my beautiful one," Gino said, not minding that he had attracted the eyes of the people with his antics. "Before I met you I always felt myself in perpetual cold autumn even when spring is in full bloom. But now that I have laid my eyes on you, I feel eternal spring in my heart even though the cold autumn wind is howling outside."

He raised their joined hands closer to his face and whispered against the knuckles.

"Your beauty has shot and pierced into my heart…"

He meant it to be figurative, of course. Yet the moment Rolo heard his words, the boy quickly pulled his hands from his hold with a squeak. It was only his good reflex that he got from years serving in the military that spared Gino from the fate of being _literally_ pierced in the heart by a glittering knife.

Gino blinked as he stared at his left hand, which circled around Rolo's wrist, and the knife which was dangling dangerously from Rolo's hand in his grasp. The majority of people, or in this case, normal people, would surely get freaked out that someone they had just confessed to tried to stab their heart with a knife. But Gino only smiled.

"I'm sorry," he said genially. "I think I forgot to mention that the 'shot and pierced into my heart' thing is fully metaphorical. No need to bring it into literal sense. That aside, would you like to have some time with me?"

For his credit, Rolo managed a babbling sound that really resembled 'no' but ears of a love struck person sometimes could be so deceiving.

"Splendid!" Gino grinned as he dragged Rolo across the corridor, his initial thought of going to the Student Council room forgotten. "We will have such a good time together, I assure you… do you prefer Japanese food or Italian food? Do you like to watch some movie perhaps? What is your favorite color? Oh, don't be shy… I'll treat you kindly… I'm a good person, see?"

The sound of Gino's laughter reverberated in that corridor and the people who were present at that certain time and place would later have that cheerfully bone chilling laughter haunt their nightmares for years to come. And all of them suddenly felt a collective sympathy for their dearest Rolo Lamperouge.

- end –

(A/N: see… we've told you it's stupid crack. But this stupid crack still craves for some reviews and we will be much obliged if you are wiling to spare some of your precious time telling us what you think of this fic. Happy New Year, all, we hope this little offering of ours can brighten your day. Please continue supporting us for the year ahead and we thank you for your support these recent years.)


End file.
